Hate Turned Into Love
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: It was just an ordinary evening in Ikebukuro, so it was intentionally.Izaya ends up meeting his precious monster at Russia Sushi and drunk. Of course the informant was going to use this towards his favor. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N:** See? I do more than Hetalia fanfics. Though this is probably the only other fandom you'll see me writing fan fiction for due to the fact am so hooked on Hetalia and Durarara!. Again this is another originally a rp turned story.

**Warning: **Smut.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Durarara! nor do I own Izaya, Shizuo, and or any other mentioned characters.

**Brief Summary:** It was just an ordinary evening in Ikebukuro, so it was intentionally. Though Izaya ends up meeting his precious monster at Russia Sushi and drunk. Of course the informant was going to use this towards his favor.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

Shizuo groaned, today wasn't the best days he's had for seemed like everything and everyone was against him more than usual. Especially working for Tom, damn people don't seem to learn from their past mistakes of not being in debt. Which ended with the blonde having to chase after them if they were brave or stupid enough to challenge the monster of Ikebukuro, a few were and they were mostly stupid. Crushing the last cigarette he owned onto the pavement after he reached the end of its use.

He was growing more irritated that even smoking wasn't calming him down. Deciding on a last resort he rarely took he made his way towards Russia sushi after Tom called it a day. Once there he setting down at the bar, ordering himself a drink, musing over how annoying his day had been, mostly keeping to himself save of some casual conversation with Simon. "Ugh...almost time to get back home" He said to himself and to no one else in particular.

The Raven had strolled in an hour later, his usual cocky smile on his lips as he kept his head held high. As though he was superior to everyone else, which of course he thought that to be true. Today he thought he'll visit Simon and order some of his favorite fatty tuna.

"Hm~? ...". He spotted the ex-bartender the moment he entered Russia Sushi. the smile morphing into a smirk within seconds.

Shizuo almost didn't notice the informant strolling in as he nursed his third drink by the time the other had arrived. His face was a bit flushed, a half smile plastered on it, leaning up again "Hey, Simon, another one please"

The informant took a moment to ponder a bit, before making his way towards the taller male. Catching a small glimpse of the others cheeks sporting a shade of pink and the notable smile. He sighed once before being in close proximity with the blonde.

"Why hello Shizu-chan~ ...I didn't expect to see you here~~". Of course that was a complete lie, but who said he had to tell the truth.

The blond's ear twitched upon hearing that familiar annoying voice hitting his eardrum. Being slightly intoxicated his movements were a little slow for his normal reaction, surprisingly he wasn't tearing out of his chair to get at the other.

"What do you want, Flea-kun?" His voice laced with irritation.

Izaya casually tilted his head, gradually noticing how wasted the blonde was. A devious grin coming across his lips as this."Oh? ...am I not allowed to go where I please? I don't remember you being my mother". He slyly countered back.

Not finding the other to be threatening in anyway as the informant casually took a seat next to him."Besides...Why do you always have to assume I would want something from you? ..hmm~? ..".

Shizuo had been served another drink and seemed to take more interest in it than he did with the raven haired one sitting next to him. He took down the shot, then looked to the other, still staying surprisingly civil for the most part.

"Then why are you sitting next to me if you didn't want something, you have the whole damn bar empty, yet you chose to sit next to me."

Though the informant saw drinking as a vulgar event he decide this one time he would be a little reckless, ordering himself some sake. Once that task was finished he turned his attention back onto the Blonde, the smirk still intact as he began to speak."Again- ...I'm pretty sure I have the freedom to do what I want without a reason being behind it...besides".

Izaya gave a shrug of his shoulders, an unamused expression flashed across his face for a few minutes before regain his cocky self.

"The humans in here are utterly boring...they all have similar problems. Which is no fun for me- ". He whined, complaining about how drunks were simply uninteresting to him.

Being intoxicated and acting completely out of character, the mocha colored eyed male reached over and poked the other in a surprisingly gentle fashion, giving him a bit of a stare.

"Well, I'm a human too, doesn't that make me boring along with everyone else?" The blonde asked as he sat back up, straightening out a little. It was a mystery even to himself why he wasn't trying to kill the flea maybe the alcohol made him more tolerant.

The Raven arched a brow as he was poked to his surprise in a not harsh manner. It bewildered him but he let it slide for now, listening to the drunk protozoan.

"Ah? ..your still going on with that?". He shook his head then added on."Your not a human because that would me I love you... because I love my beloved humans. So~~ ...That's a big no no for you. Your a monster ...a brute ...a idiot in simple terms". He lashed out his insults of the blonde without mercy. Still the same as ever as he waited for the arrival of his alcohol.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the insults, and normally, half of Russia sushi would have been destroyed by the end of the string of insults Izaya had given him, but no, he slammed his glass down, but no more than that hardly drawing any attention to himself despite the fact.

"You only take me for an idiot because I act brutish when I'm pissed off, and you, yes you, consistently piss me off especially since you got me into trouble with the authorities" Giving a slight growl at the end but still he didn't lash out at the other physically.

Now he was even more confused he was mentally prepared to be hit or at least punched by the bodyguard which he would easily evade. Though as it never came just the other taking out his anger to a poor glass cup.

"Hm? ..well. You can't really blame me to be fault of it... you left yourself vulnerable at the time~~ You really can't expect me to not take advantage of it". He said in a sing song tone of voice, reclining his upper wait onto the bar counter as he placed his elbows on top of it. Looking attentively close at the other with curious lit eyes. "Also- ...not my fault that you have temper tantrums about the most silly things-".

Shizuo slowly got up and stood over the other with a rather foreboding aura, his hands grasped the other's shoulders and pulled him back, then leaned in close to the other's face, being rather close for comfort.

"Oh shut up you." He barked quietly before giving the informant a kiss even to his own surprise, holding the other still as he did so.

The informant blinked now looking up at the blonde. Blood colored orbs glittered with even more confusion but also hidden excitement. The hands gripping on his shoulders then forcibly moving him. Caused a surprised squeak to escape his lips blushing afterwards in embarrassment at such a sound leaving his lips. The closer the other got the more he felt uneasy something he didn't think he could feel. His heart thumping a thousand times harder against his chest and skipped a beat the moment he felt the others lips pressed against his own. Without thinking he returned the pressure as he slightly tilted his head. Molding their lips seemingly perfect together.

The blond held firm for a few moments as their lips had intertwined feeling unsure of himself his own heart racing, his mind reeling telling him 'No, this is wrong, this is so wrong' yet unable to stop himself. Slowly he withdrew from Izaya his cheeks even more red than his apparent intoxication. The ex bartender was speechless, and somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped no one else had caught the action.

Part of him wanted to do it again, however his head was telling him too many things to prevent this and he could barely meek out."Sorry" As he sat back down and looked away.

The Ravens mind was equally telling him this was a bad choice as he was having a battle. His mind vs his body or rather his heart. In his so called cold heart he felt it was fine for him to be kissing his rival while in his mind it was repetitively telling him no without given a clear reason why. Well that wasn't exactly right the fact they had told each other that they wanted to kill one another. This kiss only screwed up everything logical in the Raven's brain. When the other pulled away a soft whine followed right through. His lips tingling for the touch of the others lips once more. Hearing the sorry the Informant adverted his eyes looking at the opposite direction. His mind was more concerned on the kiss then the matter of everyone else seeing it.

The informant quietly responded back." ...You don't need to be sorry...I didn't push you away did I?".

Shizuo continued to avoid contact for a few more moments, then finally worked up the courage to look at the informant once more. He seemed to look a bit more worried than anything aside from being told he wasn't being pushed away.

"Yes.. I know you didn't.. which surprises even me. Both of us know that shouldn't have nor should ever happen.. but it did, and to be quite frank, I'm not sure what to think about it.. " Shizuo exclaimed, his voice trailing off at the end as his attention somewhat drifted off as he continued to muse about it in his mind.

For once in his entire lifetime knowing the blonde Izaya paid attention to him as he listened. Keeping his sight on the newly interesting empty counter beside him momentarily then look back over to the bodyguard.

"Am just as puzzled as you are...which I must say is very irritating". He huffed, he didn't enjoy not knowing things as he always pride himself of having the best intelligence of every little detail of any subject or a information broker was handy at time but currently not even his skills gained through his occupation was helping him solve this mystery. Sighing quite loudly his lips formed a frown.

"This is truly a dilemma...". Though Izaya still yearned to have the other kiss him again his whole body seemingly shaking in anticipation of the kiss that may never come.

The ex bartender was in a similar field, his body desired to do it again, but his head was still stopping him, at least for now.

"For once.. I'd have to agree... though.. considering the result of the first one..." Again he trailed off into thought slowly breaking that barrier that is keeping him from doing it a second the fact he was drunk he seemed to be a lot more thoughtful than he normally would be, but then the flea would have never seen Shizuo in contemplation due to their rivalry. A few more moments pass and he finally gets up again.

"Let's try this again.." he said in a surprising soft voice, leaning in to kiss the raven head again.

Izaya was in his own personal thought bubble. Considering whether he should simply leave, or pathetically await for the blonde to do something worth staying for. He paused his train of thoughts hearing the other speak again.

"I suppose so-...". Was all he could bare to say, his mind leaning towards the side of wanting to leave and as quickly as possible before he humiliated himself publicly in front of his precious humans.

Just a split second from getting up to flee, the Raven stopped. Seeing the other come closer to him once more now knowing what to do. It warmed his heart hearing how gentle the other spoke though he set that thought aside. Cautiously titling his head as he soon felt the others lips on his own the second time. An embarrassing meekly mewl withdrawing in the process.

The blond didn't quite kiss as long as he had wanted to he himself feeling a little shy again. He stared at the other, searching him as if to ask 'What should we do?' without actually saying it. It was a bit public for them, especially in Shizuo's mind to be do this in public but in that moment he couldn't think of a place more secluded

"Ahh.. Ah.. you should probably finish your drink, Izaya-kun" Somewhat trying to take his mind off of the situation.

This time Izaya tried suppressing a immature pout from being displayed. Equally having wanted the kiss to have lasted longer as he felt the other pull away than the saw the manner the other was staring at him. Soon comprehending the silent question being asked. Which he had no answer to surprisingly being quiet as he was contemplating. Once he had been kissed his previous uneasiness was drained from him, returning to his confident self.

"Hm?...ah- I completely didn't even notice it had arrived". He blinked, taking the cup of sake in hand then brought it up to his lips.

Taking a savoring sip then gradually gulped down the rest, finishing about merely a forth of Japanese liquor burning his throat in the most pleasant manner he halted, gazing at Shizuo.

"...if you would like...I presume we could... continue our activity at my apartment?". It came out all rushed and nervous.

The bodyguard quietly watched the other as he took the drink a sea of thoughts going through his own head asking himself questions such as 'Is this really happening? am I dreaming?' Soon he was dragged back to reality with the question posed at him. His eyes widened a bit having taken a moment to register what the other had actually asked him.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." Shizuo stuttered badly, finding himself having a hard time getting the words out. "Ahh.. y- yes.. wh-why don't w-we.." he said, getting up and paying up their tabs together. He thought it would be only fair after being invited to the raven head's apartment.

This was like a dream scenario to the Raven as well. Especially when the other accepted his invitation. Having thought that the other would decline it by the way he was behaving. Though now, he could clearly see the bodyguard was just as nervous as him. Feeling butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Nonetheless, he smiled watching the other like a gentleman pay for his portion of the bill. With a smirk on his lips he immediately gulped down the rest setting the now empty cup onto the counter.

The Informant with ease, stood up as well, shoving one of his hands in his infamous jacket. While the other extend towards the Blonde, hoping the other would take it."Shall we go then?...".

At first, Shizuo had stuck both of his his hands in his pants pockets as he had waited for Izaya to be ready seeming a little perplexed as the hand had been offered to him. The protozoan thought for a second, and then it dawned on him to take the hand. A slow smile spread across his face as he reached for the hand and took it.

"Alright, let's go" Waiting for the info broker to lead him out of the restaurant. His heart was racing to get out of the public eye and continue their escapades in private.

All the Informants actions were made with purely making educated guesses. Being quite new to this sort of ordeal. So of course he was a bit hesitant as he slowly intertwined their fingers. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he returned a smile of his own.

"Hm~...Should we take the long or shortest route to Shinjuku?". He asked rhetorically but curiously to see how much the other male wanted to continue. Taking a leading step forward he began maneuvering out Russia Sushi and towards the direction of his apartment complex.

It hardly took the bleach blond more than a few seconds to give an answer "I'd say.. shortest, I don't know about you.. but I think people will give us weird looks, and I kind of don't need that".

Oddly thinking clearly about it. He didn't want to stay outside for too long, and he was rather curious of the other's lodgings. Never in a million years would he think he would be going over to Izaya's place other than to try to kill him, yet, there they were hand-in-hand heading out to go to his place. All the while he easily kept up with the raven head making a little small talk.

"It seems to be getting chilly anyways.." He noted as they had stepped out.

Izaya slowly nodding his head understanding the other completely. He certainly didn't want to run into the otaku duo and Dotachin. Even more so with the yaoi crazed Erika. Once they were outside he gave a small 'brr' under his breath the cold air hitting through the fabric of his jacket. Though when he adjusted to the new temperature he didn't feel as cold anymore.

"Hmm...good detecting skills,Shizu-chan~ ". 'The Raven complimented with no second thoughts.

Moving onward, Shizuo allowed himself to be tugged the other to the shortest path taking considerably less time than they would have originally would have if they took the long one. He would have agreed that running into the group would have been a bad idea. Easily followed Izaya, and not being terribly affected by the cold. He looked up at the complex in which the other resided, cocking his head slightly

"I never would have guessed you lived around here. Well, I promise I won't break anything." He said with a slight chuckle, giving a small squeeze to the other's hand.

Izaya watched the other for a reaction once they reached their first destination. The Raven saw nothing grand about the complex, perhaps because he was very use to living in such a high class society since at a young age.

"Heh..Why did you think that? I would had thought I give off a snotty aura~? " He questioned then added on."Good. if you do happen to break something...don't be surprised if I charge you". He jokingly warned.

Though in reality the Raven didn't own anything he could label to be precious to him. So if the other was clumsy or irritated enough that he did break something, he'll simply scold him like a child then act as if it never happened.

"Hm~...let's go inside, its getting colder out here". He mainly used the coldness as an excuse as he brought the bodyguard inside and closer to his apartment.

Shizuo followed the other without a second thought though he would be extra careful not to break anything knowing if he was 'd probably get pissed off and break more things, so best to avoid it all together. He gave the informant's hand another squeeze.

"Yes, let's go, I'd like to get inside" The blonde spoke softly.

The more the other would squeeze his hand, the more assured he was that the ex-bartender wouldn't change his mind and just run off. A smile tugging on his lips. Hearing those mellow words from the other puzzled as well delighted the Raven. In matter of minutes they soon made it to the highest floor, and to the front door of the Izaya's secluded apartment.

"Well...here we are,nee~ " With his free hand,he fished around his pockets for the keys. Soon pulling them out as they jingled from the movement."Hm- Do you want to do the honor,Shizu-chan?". He held up the key that should unlock the door towards the other.

Shizuo smiled slowly and grasped the keys, gingerly taking the from the other's hand."I would be honored to.." Unlocking the door,slowly opening it.

Chocolate colored eyes looked around a little before gently nudging the raven head inside first. "Hmm.. I like this.. not overly sophisticated and simple.. wouldn't peg you to be minimalist at all" He said, closing the door behind him. "Now... where were we?" He asked jokingly.

His smile widen, as he watched the other open the door rather than himself. He blinked, as he was nudged inside his apartment. Soon waiting for the Blonde to follow."Oh?...harr harr. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult". He countered back.

Though the smaller male was thrown off track by the next set of words to spill from the others cheeks regaining a rosy color."Ah~...I do believe we left around something like..oh-I don't know". Izaya decreased the gap between them bringing his lips to hover over the bodyguard's own."Like this,nee~~?"'

The ex-bartender couldn't help but stare at the other, the informant's voice slowly melting away in his mind. He leaned over the shorter one cupping the other's cheeks like on the dramas he secretly liked, and kissed him again. His heart was racing but he was growing to absolutely love the feeling even more than his original want to kill the other. This time he kept the kiss going slowly closing his eyes as he enjoyed it.

The Raven was just as aware of this scene was portraying similar to those in a drama. But he was caught up in the distraction, feeling the other's lips brush against his own pink plump ones. His arms instinctively snaked their way up and encircled around the bodyguard neck. Taking the opportunity to deepen but still keep the kiss to be chaste. It felt absolutely wonderful to the Informant as it sends tickling sparks up and down his spine. Deciding innocent wasn't his type of being kissed. He parted his lips, his wet muscle lewdly swiped at the Blonde's lower lip. Afterwards playfully nips on it as he was coaxing the other to make this kiss more heated, his body shook, and grew temperature wise as his cheeks darkened.

Shizuo instinctively drew closer to the other feeling the warmth slowly enveloping his own body as time went on. He couldn't help but blush darkly as he felt the surprise against his own lips, and hardly a few seconds after the nibbling had started did he lean in a bit more. Kissing a bit harder, his own tongue poking at the raven head's lips this time to beckon for entrance. All the while his hands had slipped from the info broker's cheeks, sliding down to undo the other's jacket, rubbing at the chest shortly after successfully achieving his temporary goal.

Feeling the gap between them no longer exists, as he felt his chest pressed against the Blonde even closer. His cheeks glowing pink, reaching up to the highest humanely standard it could reach. He wasn't reluctant to grant the ex-bartender access to his wet cavern called his mouth. As he pried his lips open, his hands mindlessly twirling a few strands of hair belonging to the taller man. As shudder went down his body feeling the bodyguards hand travel downwards. A soft pleasant moan upon the rubs to his chest, vocalizing his appreciation.

The bodyguard's tongue slid in easily, immediately searching around for a moment then settling to meet with the muscle residing inside Izaya's mouth, stroking it slowly while he pressed more into the other forcing them back into a wall, pinning the raven head there as the kiss became a little more desperate. His hand became more focused rubbing a particular spot on the informant's chest to make a particular nub stand out, and giving a few small moans as he became even more heated.

The informant gave a gasp, as the others tongue entered inside his mouth allowing it to explore as it pleased. Endless shivers were going through every nerve in the Raven's body. His own tongue revived upon contact, as he swirled it around the others. Bringing both of their muscles in a sort of dance. He hadn't noticed that he was being moved until his back touched the seemingly cold wall. Now stuck between the wall and the Brute himself, he felt his mind cloud up. Any clear thoughts he might have had were gone in an instant. His own actions just as needy as he slightly arched his back, a mewl following along. It didn't take long until his blood started following down south becoming very aroused by each action the other made.

Being so close, he could feel the other starting to swell causing the protozoan to blush intensely and become more aroused himself. More, he wanted more, he never felt so sure of himself in his life until this moment his free hand first pressing against the informant's stomach pulling his own body away just slightly to make room, then slowly travel downwards, his fingers slowly tracing and curling around Izaya's clothed crotch, and started to grope and rub the other with a low, long moan between their lips.

His breath hitched the moment the others hands reached and gave attention to the hottest part of his body. The Raven's hands halting their toying with the others hair in favor of grasping onto the Blonde's shoulders. It was his lame attempt in finding stability, practically using the other as a sort of life line. Blood colored orbs were glossed over with lust suppressing the urge to buckle his hips into the others touches. Moans rumbled from his throat, as one ended another quickly came to replace it. The longer this went on the more wantonly he became, his nails slightly clawing on the others shoulders in the process.

Slowly, the blond pulled away his own earthy orbs glossed over as well. Although this was his first time trying this, he at least had some idea of what he was doing having seen some gay porn beforehand by accident. He panted softly and stared for a moment slowly speaking in a low lust-filled voice.

"Should I... release you?" Shizuo teased, his hand moving up to the informant's was already starting to undo it groaning as his own apparent arousal was pressing against his tight pants begging for its own freedom.

The Raven was just as inexperienced as the other though he didn't have the helping hand of seeing gay porn accidentally or not. He saw no actual value in even glimpsing at a movie or book that mentioned sex. The Informant just saw lust as a bothersome emotion which is why he was never attract to a man nor woman. None of them catch his attention, other than the Blonde himself. What he assumed was hatred at first now giving the chance was actually something he couldn't quite place exactly what it was. He knew for certain it wasn't just physical attraction. He felt himself freeze at hearing the other's voice, and the words themselves.

"... it w-would be common curtsy. Unless you want to prove that you are a uncultured brute". Izaya's voice was soft and melodious but filled with just as much lust as the others.

Shizuo's patience had nearly run out before Izaya had answered his question, and wasting no time he had gotten the belt off and quickly stripped the informant of his pants and once again at the sight of the other's erection. He really liked this, and really had no idea he had any attraction to men until now. The blond slowly grasped the raven head's length and began to stroke it with one hand, while the other was working his own belt, groaning a bit at the tightness

"Izaya... Help, please.." The bodyguard begged, groaning loudly, needing out of his tight pants himself.

He watched as the other forcibly and not quite gently discard his undergarment and pants. Feeling it pool around his ankles, which acted like a sort of restriction for him. Though was relived when the other fully removed them from him, though shivered. A soft gasp as cool air attacked his considerably warmer length. As it was hard and stiff all due to the others actions. His nose scrunched as he felt the others hands on his member, it wasn't that he didn't like it. Rather that pleasure was striking every fiber in his being, once the stroking began. He couldn't hold back a few mewls that had wanted to be released moments ago. Clouded crimson colors eyes widen slightly at hearing the other's plead. Giving a nod, he lowered his hands until they reached the others trapped crotch. It was only fair since he freed his, as he unloosed the belt then hooked his fingers inside the waist band. Eventually tugging down the others trousers along with his boxers.

The taller male breathed a sigh of relief as his own monstrosity was released from its prison, bouncing as it stood straight up.

"Mmmh.. much better.." He added before suddenly grabbing his partner again and kissing him hard, giving small growls as he adjusted himself slightly and pressed their lengths together, his long fingers curling around them both to stroke.

Shizuo was still blown away by the fact that he literally had his enemy in his hands, yet instead of trying to kill him he was doing foreplay with the other. The Informant's cheeks darkened, and his eyes widen at the sight of the others member. His eyes carefully calculating the size of it, feeling a bit uneasy with concern. Knowing how things have been going so far, he concluded he was labeled to be the submissive one in this relation. Which he didn't mind that is until now. Wondering if the other's crotch would be even able to to fit in him at all. Though it was wiped out of his mind as he felt the other pull him into a kiss again. Returning the roughness of it, though mewled hearing the others growl. The moans gaining more volume as he felt their groins come in contact with each other

The ex bartender was almost panting against their lips in anticipation, thinking of what the end result was going to be, however he didn't count on something that would have helped ease the process and that was some lube. Maybe the informant would have something equivalent around his apartment, maybe some oils they could use, even cooking oil would do the trick. However, for now the blond focused on what he was doing, stroking them together and kissing the other, he wasn't quite ready to take the next step just yet.

The Raven was having similar thoughts, just thinking how much time would have to be wasted so that he was considered properly prepared. Time that could be used for more important deeds, though he could only imagine the pain he might have to endure for the first few minutes. Having heard from a little bird or two about this, his clients can be such perverts. He pondered why he even worked for them, bringing his mind to pay his attention at the moment at hand. Moans withdrew from his lips at each skillful like flick of the wrist the other gave, his sounds of pleasure muffled by the kiss.

Eventually the ex bartender would have to slow the rubbing to a stop as a clear fluid began to appear from his tip. He didn't want to climax yet, he wanted to do more first. Slowly he parted his lips from the raven head's and looked at him.

"Let's do it.. I want to.." Shizuo said lowly, slowly uncurling his fingers from around their members, then standing up straight to look around quickly for anything off hand they could use.

Izaya didn't want to release neither wanting this to last a bit longer. His own length oozing out pearly white pre-cum from the tip. A puff of hot air withdrew from his lips the moment the other pulled away, his cheeks burning red hearing the others words.

"A-Ah- ...alright. I want to as well..". He replied back, his voice wavering here and there. The Raven watched at the other seemed to be searching for some, tilting his his head in the curious fashion."U-Um.. .what?".

"We... um.. need something for lubrication.. or else it's going to hurt much worse.. you got anything that would do the trick? even cooking oil would work.. I think." he said lowly, his attention drawing back to his partner now stepping out of his pants and kicking off his shoes. He was highly anticipating the next move, and in the back of his mind he really hoped the informant could take him on.

So there was pain involved and here he hopefully thought that what he was told was false, like the rest of the information they would often give him. Though he knew better than to trust any of them. Though he forced himself to focus something he didn't think he would have troubles doing. But with the other shuffling about, his mind got curious as he watched. Mentally smacking himself, he did the same as he removed his shoes, pants, boxers and socks.

"I t-think I have some in the kitchen...I'll go get i-it". The Informant made his way towards said place, apparently uncaring that he was half nude at the moment.

The bodyguard didn't really care that he himself was half naked either, and removed his socks as well before slowly sauntering behind the other. The blond looked around more curiously as he had followed waiting nearby for his partner to return. His heart has started to race as he thought about what was coming, and where in the apartment they were going to do it. Ah, his sunglasses.. they needed to come off, and he took them off, settling them down on one of the kitchen counters.

"Ahh.. found it yet?" Shizuo asked, blinking his eyes a few times to get use to the new lighting.

Once inside the kitchen, the smaller male began his little scavenger hunt. Clearly not knowing his own kitchen and where what was located. He only been in here a few times when he was forced to. His secretary generally the one he depend on cooking for him and making his tea. Sighing in frustration, he continued to search.

"Not...yet.". Izaya replied indirectly with his back to the Raven grumbled under his breath, looking inside every cabinet above and below.

Shizuo couldn't help but be mildly amused over the flea's frustration to cause a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. After a moment, he joined the informant in the kitchen wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Calm down, we'll find it." he said softly, then unwrapping his arms in favor of looking for the oil."You really should be a little more observant of what's in your kitchen." Shizuo added his eyes fixated on a cabinet that could potentially yield their prize.

He gave a startled yelp, feeling the Brute's slender arms wrap around his lower mid-section. His cheeks darkening at this close contact though he adverted his eyes anywhere but at the Bodyguard. "A-Ah ...right- ".

The Raven knew how impatient he can be, especially when he deeply wanted something. And at this exact moment he wanted to have this little activity with protozoan. "Well pardon me for having better things to catch my interest rather than what my kitchen contains...". He murmured, quite embarrassed. The Informant continued his search, occasionally glancing at the other then stopped completely.

"You think its in there?". He asked, seeing how the others eyes were glued to that specific cabinet.

The ex bartender surprisingly shrugged off the other's words still fixated on the one cabinet. He was still listening, however the words were registering a little slow."Yeah, I think it may be in here." He said, reaching inside and pushing a few things aside.

He felt around a bit more and grabbed what may be the oil, pulling it out slowly as to avoid knocking anything over. He looked at it a smile crawling across his face. "I found it" he said, handing the oil to the other."Now, let's get this party started, shall we?" He said lustfully, waiting for the other to lead him to the bedroom.

Blood red colored orbs watched attentively as the other went on looking through that one cabinet. Not aware that he was holding his breath until the Blonde pulled out the one thing they had been searching for. A little mad that it was in such an obvious place, yet he couldn't find it. His cheeks increased in warmth once more as he was given the oil, the fashion the other spoke only worsened it. All the heat of his body seemingly concentrated on his face and down below.

"R-right ...we shall". With a bit of hesitation he grabbed hold of the others hand with his free hand. Leading the ex-bartender to his master bedroom.

The blond's smile turned warmer as his hand was taken being led into the raven head's heart was pounding quite hard as they drew nearer, now somewhat nervous of what they were about to attempt to do. In his mind, he was thinking about what position to choose, but seeing it as it was going to be their first time it might be better to face his partner not to mention it would probably prove more erotic anyways. As soon as he was inside the bedroom, he took a quick glance around.

"Well, this is quite nice" Shizuo said, his attention returning to the other with a smile.

The Informant was in a similar predicament, feeling his heart thumping a thousand times harder against his chest. Even considering the fact it might just burst through at any second. Though his mind was more focused on his earlier thoughts about the whole if-the-blonde-would-actually-even-fit-even-though-they-had-lube-now. Causing his cheeks to turn into an even darker shade of pink, almost turning blood red like the color of his eyes. He was surprisingly silent during and after the trip to his room, allowing the other to scan the room. When the Blonde turned back to him, he gave back a familiar cocky smile trying his best to act like his usual self in his uneasy state.

"Why...thank you. I thought I went too far with the color". Referring to how almost every single fabric in the room was either red or black.

He gave a few chuckles at the last comment, though he honestly didn't mind, he wasn't exactly an interior designer or anything. the blond didn't really waste too much time looking around, and approached the informant hands cupping the other's shoulders then leaning down and giving him a quick, teasing little peck at first, but after a short moment he leaned in much deeper to reignite the warmth between them. As he was kissing deeper, he was also slowly pushing Izaya to his bed, gently guiding the other around any obstacles on the floor, and making it so the other would end up laying on his back, the bodyguard wanting to crawl on top.

His eyes trailed to stared directly back at the ex-bartender, feeling the shoulders on his hands. Crimson wanting to meet chocolate colored ones, the light kiss to his lips not pleasing the informant knowing the other was toying with him. Which worked very well as he gave a small whimper, wanting more of the sensation. Upon feeling the others lips fully on his own he tilted his head deepening the kiss more than it already was. The gap that was held between them disappearing within minutes. As he slyly wrapped both his arms around the others neck he allowed himself to be maneuvered by the other. Once his back came into contact with his bed he glanced up at the other with red orbs glittering with renewed lust.

A few moments later and the ex bartender began to pout, and soon pulled away from the kiss."Need this off.." He tugged up the informant's shirt.

He tried to be as gentle as he could about it, but he wanted it off fast. Soon tearing off his own vest and shirt, he was looking forward to having complete skin on skin contact, as he had never had that experience before. As he was doing so his lower half was grinding against his partner causing him to moan lowly, immensely enjoying having some attention down there once more.

Izaya blinked a few times, wondering why the other ended that magnificent kiss. As he felt the other impatiently try to discard his shirt he couldn't help but snicker a bit."Hm~ ...sounds like someone can't wait~". He help the other in his task as he raised his arms, allowing it fall off the side of the bed to be later picked up.

Crimson orbs landed upon the sight of the others now exposed chest taking the opportunity to allow his wine colored eyes look up and down, seeing every subtly muscle the other had on his toned abdomen. The moment the others erection came in contact with his own a gasp spilled from his lips. The friction was overwhelming to him, though after a few minutes he began rolling his hips back against the other. Becoming needy once more each time they touched it sent pleasurable pricks throughout his body.

The blonde was shivering in excitement the lust having fully returned to him with the heat of their passion."Ah... no, I can't wait any longer.."

Giving his partner a quick peck before his head disappeared a little lower taking one of the informant's nubs into his mouth, giving a small suckle as his hands wandered to Izaya's legs pulling his hips away slowly as he parted them then grabbing the oil from the Raven's hands. Uncapping it, he poured some of its contents on his informant enjoyed the fact the other was equally wanting this as badly as he was. The light kiss to his lips silenced him from giving a cocky remark in return. His breath hitched the moment he felt the other engulf his already erect nipples. Arching his back slightly in attempt to receive more of that glorious feeling. The Raven faintly felt the others hands trail down, he willingly allowed the other to spread his legs. Half lidded eyes watched as the other coated his fingers with the liquid meant to make all of the future events yet to come more bearable.

The ex bartender was visibly nervous, but excited at the same time. After giving a liberal coat to his fingers he tossed the container of oil aside. Soon slipped his hand between The other's legs and pressed his fingers against the informant's entrance lathering up the area first, the blond took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this." Slowly slipping his index finger could not help but blush as he felt the warmth of Izaya around his finger as he lubed up his partner.

Izaya felt the others hands nearing his legs a second time a soft whine from the seemingly cold substance erupted from his lips. He felt himself tremble at what he felt to be a teasingly motion. Faintly hearing the other he wasn't given a chance to respond back once more. Clenching his hands wherever he could grasp onto, which where the bed sheets underneath him. The Raven's lips parting as he felt the finger gradually inserted within him, a gasp following.

Once his finger was fully inserted, Shizuo wiggled his finger around a little bit to coat the inside then slowly started to thrust it in and out. Biting his lip a little."Ahh... Feels.. Interesting in there.."

Truthfully, he loved the feel of the inside of the Raven head and getting all the more excited he was to put something else in the other bluntly speaking. First things first though, he slowly inserted a second finger inside, spreading them slowly to try and lessening the inevitable pain to come. His patience was quickly running out as he got more sensation of the intruder not only brought pricks of pain, but also an awkward feeling to the informant. It wasn't a terrible awkward, it was more like a good kind of awkward.

"H-haha... I c-could say the s-same thing". The Raven finally able to vocalize something rather shuttered but at least something.

Izaya chewed on his lower lip, little blood drawing from how tightly he bit. Trying to accustom to a second finger, then the scissoring. Clenching his eyes close as some tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. The pain turning unbearable but forced himself to relax.

He looked on, watching the other closely, taking notice of Izaya starting to movements inside ceasing."Hey, is this too much?" Concern tainted in his voice.

The Bodyguard didn't want to hurt the other too much, and knew that his own throbbing member would stretch the informant even more. He waited for The other to answer using his other hand too gingerly wipe away the raven head's tears, looking softly into the crimson orbs. Izaya slowly fluttered his eyes open, taking notice that the other stopped abruptly. Hearing the others worried tone he felt himself flushing upon that he hadn't expected the other to be too worrisome of he well being. Feeling the gentle gesture of the other removing his salty liquid that pooled but were never released. He inhaled then exhaled heavily before giving a shake of his head.

"N-No ...it's not. J-Just continue o-on...I c-can handle it". Staring back a chocolate colored ones, he gave a small smile.

Shizuo leaned over pressing his lips against his partner's giving yet another kiss after being told to continue. It served to distract as he slowly started again, scissoring much more slow to allow the other to get used to it. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly against his partner's lips, his hand now gently stroking the flea's distraction worked greatly, as the informant's attention was placed onto the kiss instantly. The Raven tilted his head just a bit to mold their lips together seemingly in a perfect shape. He could only barely feel the movement begin anew down below, some of the pain fading and becoming a pleasant sensation instead after some considerably time pasting.

Soon, finding himself needy for more. The caressing to his cheek and hearing the muffled moan against his own lips, aroused the informant. His body started to move on its own as he rolled against the 's nervousness melted away as he heard Izaya moan, muffled as it was. He fingered and scissored more, getting his partner as ready as possible. He kept the kiss going until he slowly pulled his fingers out, and stared at The other.

"Are you... ready for the real thing?" He asked, leaning up to grab his own thickness positioning it as he got ready himself. As he waited for the other to answer, he rubbed his tip against the slick hole.

Mewls continuously spilled from his lips as the action seemed never ending gradually adjusting to the sensation of having something inside him as his inner walls loosened up. The meeting of their lips still having his full attention though a soft whine left from a small gap as he felt himself empty. Having grown to love the fingers sheathed inside him though he looked squarely up at the Blonde. The question being slowly proceed in his mind but afterwards giving a meekly nod.

"I s-suppose so- ...". He felt himself shiver at feeling of the tip of the ex-bartenders member so close to his entrance, moaning at the toying actions by the blonde.

"Alright- ...tell me if it's too much". Nodding once, the bodyguard slowly pushed forwards.

Pausing occasionally to allow the informant to accustom to his harden groin until he was fully sheathed inside from tip to base. Stopping completely all movements as he could feel warmth tightening around his pulsating member. Simply wanting to pound into that lovely heat but knew better than to do so. Leaning lower he began peppering delicate kisses on the Raven's milky neck in attempt to ease the other, his hands stroking along the smaller male's sides.

Izaya's breath hitched, the ring of his muscles instinctively pushing back against the bigger intruder as he felt the hilt enter first. His hands went to grasp a death grip on velvet bedsheets as he endured the intrusion the best he could. Shaky breathes emitting from pink plump lips, the light kisses proving to be a great distraction as he concentrated more on the pleasurable side of all what was occurring. Steadily relaxing as the informant gradually felt the other bury himself deeper and deeper, feeling entirely filled to the fullest extent. Low whimpers playing off his tongue a few times here and there during the whole he was grateful enough that the bodyguard did care enough to help him try to relax.

The bleached blonde peered up at the smaller male with mocha colored orbs that shimmered with undying lust."Ngh- ...you feel so good, Izaya-kun". Keeping still the best he could, breathing heavily at the glorious feeling of his member being encased inside the Raven.

"S-shut up. Don't say s-such things so casually". Half lidded scarlet eyes glimpsed up, his hands gripping even tighter on the sheets with his mouth slightly a gap.

Wavy chuckle, the ex-bartender continued on littering kisses on the pale neck before planting a sweet peck on the other's lips. Letting them linger their for a few minutes then parted. "Is it okay if I move now? ...".

He blinked at the new question thrown at him. Though he assumed it was only natural for the other to ask. Glimpsing down where they were connected, his cheeks burned even more humanly red. In his entire lifetime he never once thought this could happen not even in a million years. Yet, here he was minutes away from being fucked by his rival now could be called lover? The Raven wasn't sure what to call their relationship now, or if they even had one. Feeling only bearable pain now after the considerably long wait, he nodded his head unable to voice it.

Seeing the nod the blonde returned one of his own before starting to rock forward and back, his hands went to grasp the other's thighs before eventually just hooking the others legs over his shoulder for easier penetration. Grunts of pleasure leaving his lips as he repeatedly rammed into the wondrous heat. Gradually pulling out more little by little until he only left the tip of his member inside only to thrust back in. The Raven whimpered each time, the sensation of feeling something moving in and out was strange but turning pleasurable after every other thrust. The blissful pleasure soon drowning out the pain that filled his body in the beginning. Moans were being the only vocalization he was able to utter out from pink plump lips, each time getting louder as the tip of the blonde's tip neared closer and closer to the spot that would make him see stars. Slender arms belonging to the informant snaked up, encircling around the ex-bartenders neck for some stability.

Shizuo took quick notice of the others melodious sounds of pleasure increasing in his clouded mind, taking it as an indication he was approaching nearer to partner's prostate. Welcoming the arms wrapped around his neck he brought himself closer to the informant, his mouth attaching itself on a pale love bites, he was becoming possessive. Wanting nothing more to claim and keep the flea as his own. More mewls withdrew from Izaya as he felt the attention his neck was given, arching slightly more to reveal more skin for the other to possess. The blonde was a little shocked but grinning all the same as he took the offered skin, nipping it softly for a few minutes. Out of the blue, Shizuo entirely pulled out of the informant as the Raven sucked in air from the action. Crimson glossed over with lust and some confusion peered directly back at mocha colored ones. His puzzlement not lasting long as the ex-bartender flipped him over onto his stomach, big hands grasping at narrow hips as they gingerly raised the stark naked rear in the air. The debt collector himself situation himself anew, lining up his achingly hard shaft close to the quivering pink bud.

Leaning forward, chest touching the bare back of the Raven. He nibbled at Izaya's earlobe before whispering with heavy pants."I hope you don't mind this ...".

The informant's cheeks were scorching red, not minding it at all as his legs trembled a bit in excitement of the new position. But also because of the hardness that was place teasingly close to his greedy hole.

"I d-don't ...unless you don't p-plan on continuing to fuck me t-then we have a problem, Shizu-chan". He mused out, using such words was something Izaya's was fond of doing but when he wanted something badly. Cursing alone seems to be the only thing to get his desire to be heard loud and clear.

"Oh really? ...then I should get back to doing that then". Chuckling close to the smaller male's ear.

He roamed his left hand up and over to the tone stomach belonging to the man underneath him, caressing it lovingly. Shizuo wasn't as annoyed by the suffix to his name anymore, it was like an endearment for the blonde. With that said he pushed forward, entering a second time into that glorious tight heat. Giving the Raven some time to adjust before he started to initiate another round of thrusts. This time aiming to find those sweet bundle of nerves, using the sounds the Raven produces as indications if he was getting closer or not. At the second entry the informant bit on his forearm, it wasn't as painful as the first but still quite strange. His hands clenched on the bedsheets in attempt to keep in place, his bowels utterly stuffed by the debt collector's member.

A horsy cry was released the moment his prostate was struck dead on. Hearing this, the blonde directed his thrusts at that same angle. Those lovely sounds from the informant encouraging him to go harder and faster each time. Holding back little by little as he was driven by lust as he went on a madden pace. Which brought wails of pleasure from the informant the deeper, rougher and quicker the taller male drove in, pre-cum dripping from the head of his member as he found very much masochistic pleasure from the primitive manner they were currently engaged in. Loving this position much more than the formal one, he commenced roll his hips back against the thrusts. His eyes rolling back at the heavenly sensation coursing throughout his whole being. Mustering a smirk the best he could in his current state, the ex-bartender grunted at the pleasure he himself was feeling. That familiar knot building up within the pit of his stomach, he knew he was nearing closer to his completion. Though wanting for the other to release first, he quicken his pace even a bit more. Going all out, a few thrusts a bit jerky here and there.

Izaya clenched his eyes shut, the pleasure he was feeling was becoming overwhelming. Even slightly pushing him into insanity. His chest heaving, he had his mouth a gap as he took sharp intakes of air. Continuously impaling himself on the blonde's rock hard crotch. The Raven knew he was getting closer to his climax as he felt that boiling sensation, signaling to him he wasn't going to last very long if this continued. His own movements becoming shaky and tiring as he gradually stopped, letting the man above him take the lead. Mewling and whimpering all the same.

"C-close ...". Was all the Raven could choke out.

Luckily the ex-bartender was able to barely hear it, bringing a hand down he pumped the Informant's shaft in time with his thrusts."Ngh- ...Go a-ahead...come". Shizuo still had the ambition to have the Raven come first.

Taking it as a permission or rather unable to suppress his body's utter need to release any longer as he felt that hand grasp his length. He did just that, his seeds squirting onto the sheets below as well as partially on his stomach and face with a load cry of ecstasy as the blonde continued to ram into him. Shizuo grunted, thrusting a few times as he felt the inner walls of the Raven's muscles clenching onto his groin. It was more than enough as he spilled his essences within the informant, coating the walls generously. His rocking not coming to a stop yet as he milked out all he could offer ultimately stopping once satisfied. Izaya whimpered as he felt himself filled to the brim with the others juices, feeling some of it leak through the base of the blonde's length then trickle down his pale thighs.

Both took the moment to regain regularity to their breathing. The ex-bartender resting some of his weight on the info broker after pulling out his soften member from within the Raven. Staying like that for a few minutes before moving to lay beside the smaller male, mocha eyes staring up at the ceiling. Wine colored ones glimpsed to his side, cautious he laid down completely on the bed. Having the urge to draw his legs together he necessary couldn't as his entrance was throbbing with pain but still pleasantly happy of what just occurred. A thought crossing his mind, he was still rather clueless in the relationship the two held and curiosity wasn't letting him be not until he knew.

Hesitantly he placed his head a bit closer to the one he once claimed as a monster, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder then just on his chest after finding the others shoulder uncomfortable for his liking. Earthly painted irises turned to look at the Raven after having caught his breath, smiling. Shizuo didn't mind it at all. Rather embracing it as he pulled the smaller male a bit more closer, tucking the informant's head beneath his chin as his arms wrapped around the lower mid-section. In the back of his mind he knew he should clean the mess the two were in but relaxing a bit with the flea sounded good at the moment.

Cheeks flushing brightly pink at the unanticipated move, he peered up at the bigger male."Shizuo ...".

"Hm? ...what? ". The debt collector gazed down at the other.

Shifting his sight to the side momentarily he then nuzzled closer to the neck almost cat like. This is the most embarrassing thing the Raven has ever had to endure, might as well get over it quick. "I don't want to make myself a fool but...are we still ...rivals or -". His voice began to trail off not even sure he could say that word without having his cheeks burn.

Shizuo thought it was cute how affection the info broker was displaying, nuzzling right back though more like a dog than nothing. A brow was raised as he listened to the question that was being asked, finding the Raven to be even more adorable softly he stroked the smaller male's back in a assuring fashion a kind smile on his lips. "Well ...it depends on you Izaya-kun. I wouldn't mind being lovers ..".

The informant was dumbstruck, he couldn't understand how the ex-bartender was able to say it so casually while here he was having troubles with it. A childish pout on his lips that soon vanished after the other's words settled in his mind.

He didn't need to rethink his answer as he planted a peck on the blonde's chin."I wouldn't either...".

That was more than enough to have the previous smile on the infamous monster of Ikebukuro's lips grow, slightly tightening his grasp on the info broker. "Then it's official, Izaya-kun~".

Wiggling a bit within the blonde's grip, Izaya perked his head to directly look eye to eye with his lover."Hold on there-.. before we get cuddly and buddy buddy you need to clean me". A second pout finding it's way onto the info broker's face.

Playfully rolling his eyes, he groaned a second later. Not at all wanting to get up, a mischievous thought popped into his mind."But you look so adorable and sexy with my cum on you...".

Normally pale cheeks turned red, out of embarrassment and anger. "S-Shut up! ...".

A smirk slipped across the blonde's facial features. Maybe having the informant as a lover wouldn't be so bad especially if he gets to see the great Izaya this red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Finished story! whoop! Don't be shy to leave a review, good or bad I do not mind either.

Also feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors. Or just plainly sentences that don't make sense ...Like I've explained in last posted story that seems to be happening a lot.


End file.
